neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Keyla. The Monk
Physical Describtion Keyla was a Catfolk with grey tabby patterned fur and golden brown eyes with the usual stilted pupil. She was a mere 4'11" tall and had a tail measuring about 2'6" in length She wore a simple monk's robe that was tattered from age Brief personality Keyla was for the most part a decent, respectful, and fairly gentle soul. That is until the time came to use force, or deal with an insane party member, at those times she showed an almost bestial ferocity and capability for harming another (Although the insane party member only got knocked out). Normally keyla obeyed a code of do not harm those who do not deserve it. And she stuck to it well. She also did not like water to the point of using another party member as a bedroll when stuck in a underground maze. She in turn made for a soft blanket as well. When pressed to fight Keyla often preferred to avoid combat and instead produce was used to defend her allies using her skills as a Monk. History (That she is willing to reveal) Keyla had a rather interesting circumstance of birth. Her parents just simply lost her in a rather sever rain storm when she was just a kitten. Dropping her small bundle somewhere near a cave when a bolt of lightning struck nearby. She should have been dead if not for the odd compassion of a pack of wolves that picked up the small kitten and thinking her a strange cub raised her as a pup of their own. From the pack she learned to use her speed and body as a weapon. Taking down prey by landing on it and breaking it's back or legs for the pack to finish off. However this activity also taught her an innate respect for a leader and those who were her betters. After years of living in a pack of wolves Keyla encountered a strange old man along the road through her territory. Though the pack was well placed and more than a match for the seemingly weak old man, they were all held at bay. That is until Keyla joined the fight. Her speed broke the old man's defenses and they began a odd fight. The old man soon took the advantage and with some strange powers stunned her and scared the pack away. Keyla awoke from her stunning a day later now wearing brown robes and laying next to a fire, nearby the same old man who had fought and defeated her sat in meditation and quiet contemplation. When he opened his eyes Keyla was sitting like he was just mimicking his posture and every move. See the potential for greatness in her the old man took it upon himself to train her in his ways. In a matter of years Keyla had grown thanks to the old man. He taught her speech and etiquette as well as how to fight and defend herself in a tight spot. Having done all he could for her, the old man sent her out on her own to grow more and train for herself. She did so wishing to pass on what she had learned and now wanders about teaching all who will learn. Category:Retired Characters